Kuroo vs Nyalóka
by LanaAngels
Summary: Még egy ilyen nagyszerű embernek is akadnak félelmetes ellenfelei legyen szó röplabdáról vagy szerelemről. Azonban ő maga sem gondolta, hogy a legnagyobb ellenségének magát a nyalókákat fogja tekinteni.


Erina imádta a nyalókákat. Bármilyen ízben, méretben vagy színben, az elfogyasztott nyalókák pálcikáit pedig összegyűjtötte emlékbe.

Kuroo gyűlölte a nyalókákat. Minden egyes alkalom, amikor Erina evett egyet, kész kínzás volt számára. Lassított felvételben nézhette végig, ahogy a lány kiscicákat megszégyenítően aranyos nyelvével nyalogatta az édességet. Miközben így tett, a szemük néha-néha összeakadt, Erina szemében ilyenkor egy bizarr fény csillant. Kuroo megmert volna esküdni arra, hogy ezek a Sátán lángjai, amik a szemében égnek élvezve minden egyes pillanatot, amely a szenvedésével telik. A lány fogai olykor kiharaptak egy darabot a nyalókából mutatva ezzel a tiszta ragadozóösztönt, amely tagadhatatlanul jelen volt. A Nekoma kapitány elmerengett azon, a lány vajon szándékosan teszi ki ily kínoknak, vagy valóban ennyire élvezi a nyalókák által kínált íz élményt.

Egy nap, mikor rákérdezett erre, a lány a következőt felelte: „A lényeg nem az íz, hanem a többi." Ez a válasz pedig még inkább megzavarta Kuroo kócos fejét. Minden más? A nyalás, a rágcsálás, vagy esetleg… a lehetőség, hogy szenvedni lássa? Ezekre a kérdésekre sajnos sehol sem lelte a választ. Kicsi a valószínűsége ugyan, de egyáltalán nem kizárt, hogy csupán azért fogyaszt el minden nap egy nyalókát, hogy elcsábítsa. Ha tényleg ez a helyzet, akkor Kuroonak nincs oka visszafogni a vágyait, hiszen mindketten ezt akarják, nem igaz?

A mai nap is ilyen volt. Odakinn melegen sütött a nap, tavasz vége felé járt az idő. Kuroo a vizsgáira készült még nagy lendülettel, még nagyon szorgalmasan, Erina pedig megvárta. Azt beszélték meg, hogy miután a kapitány végez a tanulnivalóival, elmennek valahova kettesben, de a lány egyre türelmetlenebbé vált.

\- Tetsuuu, kész vagy már? Unatkozom!

\- Türelem, Rina, még három oldal. – próbálta Kuroo csitítani a barátnőjét.

A lány végső elkeseredésében elővett egy nyalókát. Ahogy a fiú meghallotta a gyűlölt édesség csomagolópapírjának recsegését, elfojtott magában egy morgást. _Ez nem lehet igaz._ Mégis hogy kéne koncentrálnia a történelemre, amikor ez a gyönyörű lány az ágyán úgy használja a nyelvét, mint egy…  
Szóval mikor is ért véget a második világháború?

A Kuroo minden erejével megpróbálta elhatárolni magát a külvilágtól, és tudomást sem venni a barátnőjéről, ám ez rettenetesen nehéznek bizonyult, mikor a lány elégedettségét kifejező hangot hallatott. Nyilván, nem így tervezte, mégis a neki háttal lévő fiú csak egy nyögést hallott az irányából, és elfogyott a türelme.

\- Abbahagynád? – fordult a lányhoz.

\- Micsodát? – kérdezte Erina ártatlanul pislogva.

\- Ne egyél nyalókát a szobámban!

\- Miért?

\- Mert idegesít, hogy úgy teszel, mintha egy nyalóka nagyobb élvezetet jelentene, mint én!

\- De neked most tanulnod kell… - mutatott rá Erina a lényegre, és még egyet nyalt az édességen.

Erre Kuroo nem tudott mit mondani, így egy morgással inkább visszafordult a könyvéhez. Ez körülbelül fél percig tartott, mikor úgy döntött, az még nem fog megártani, ha visszanéz a lányra. Alapvető szabály: Sose nézz vissza, csak menekülj, különben meghalsz!

Kuroo idegei pedig csúfos véget értek.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – morgott idegesen, miközben felállt a székéről, és a lány felé indult, akinek minden lépésével egyre szélesebb volt a vigyora. _Győzelem._

A fiú megragadta a lány mindkét csuklóját, és a szájat, amit eddig jogtalanul birtokolt holmi nyalóka, most ő, az ő ajkai, az ő nyelve foglalta el. Úgy gondolta, tesz arról, hogy Erina soha többé még véletlenül se mondjon olyasmit, hogy pótolja őt egy pálcikára tűzött golyóval. A csók heves volt már az elejétől fogva, és mindaddig az is maradt, míg már a sportolók tüdejével bíró Kuroonak sem maradt oxigénje.

\- Tetsu…

\- Hmm?

\- Te… féltékeny vagy egy nyalókára?

\- Mi?! – Kuroo a füle tövéig elvörösödve kiáltotta. – Ne légy nevetséges! Nem vagyok féltékeny kajára! – Legalábbis mindig ezzel nyugtatgatta magát.

\- Aha, mindent értek. – nevetett a lány, és ismét belenyalt a nyalókába, mire Kuroo összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Jó, de te is az lennél, ha én folyton ezt csinálnám. – mondta a fiú, és a még Erina kezében lévő édességhez hajolt. Bekapta, majd kiengedve a szájából, nyögött egyet enyhén felnagyítva azt, amit Erina csinált pár perccel ezelőtt, majd _bájosan_ rebegtette a szempilláit.

\- Én nem csináltam ilyet!

\- Oh, dehogynem!

\- De igen!

\- De nem!

\- De igen!

\- De nem!

\- ….

\- ….

\- De igen!

\- Arghh!


End file.
